


put your head on my shoulder (hold me in your arms)

by lovespun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Theon is Here to Take Away Your Pain, Robb Stark is Baby, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: Robb is sick with a cold and it's Theon's job to take care of him. Unfortunately, Robb is very needy when sick.





	put your head on my shoulder (hold me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Robb Stark is Baby.
> 
> Title from: Put Your Head On My Shoulder // Paul Anka

Robb sneezed loudly, groaning at the ache it left in his head. He wiped his nose and dropped the tissue on the floor with the others piled beside his bed. Blinking his tired eyes, he looked out the window at the rain dripping down the glass. The sky was as grey and gloomy as he felt.

“Theon!” Robb shouted. “Theo-” he was cut off by a cough.

Theon walked in a few moments later, watching as Robb practically hacked up a lung.

“I told you not to strain your voice like that.”

“How else do I get your attention?” Robb rasped, burrowing further under his blankets.

“You could just wait for me to come check on you?” Theon suggested, and walked over to the bed. “Shouting will only fuck your throat up and you’ll lose your voice- hey, that might actually be a good idea.” Robb scowled and stuck his tongue out. “Real mature, love.” 

He sat down on the edge of the mattress and brushed a few curls from Robb’s forehead.

“I’m sick, I don’t have to be mature.”

“That’s not even in the ballpark of making sense, but okay.” Theon smirked, amused. “What did you call me in for?”

“I missed you.”

Theon laughed. “I was in here barely ten minutes ago.”

“And then you left.”

“To make our lunch.”

“And I missed you.”

Theon sighed, smiling fondly at his boyfriend’s adorable pout.

“You’re lucky I love you enough to put up with this.”

Robb grinned.

“I know. I love you too.”

~

Robb had been sick with a bad cold for the past three days now and, as per usual, it made him rather insufferable to deal with. It wasn’t entirely his fault though, Theon knew. No, of course part of the blame for his behaviour when ill must be placed upon his mother, Catelyn. She always had a habit of babying her children, doing so with Robb up until the day he moved in with Theon shortly after his 21st birthday. It had, in fact, put a slight strain on Robb and Theon’s relationship when Theon had realised this, considering the housework that Robb had never needed to care about doubled for Theon. But, of course, they’d discussed the issue and worked through it together. Now, Robb Stark could do laundry, cook dinner, and wash dishes like a real adult. Which was something Theon was very thankful for.

However, when it came to being sick he was back to his old ways. Theon had learnt this when Robb had to get his wisdom teeth removed and needed taking care of. It had caused a very unfortunate discovery for Theon.

When Robb Stark was sick or injured he was an absolute baby.

~

“Let me just go turn the stove down, then, so our food doesn’t burn, and I’ll be back in a minute.”

Robb told him to hurry back as Theon stood again and left. He went to the kitchen and put a lid on the pot of food he’d been cooking and turned the stove down.

He returned to their bedroom, finding Robb had set up pillows for him and was currently spreading the covers out more.

Theon smiled before making his way over, and crawled into their bed.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Robb shook his head. “You can put one on if you want,” he shuffed closer. “I just want you here.” He moved closer still, until he could lay his head on Theon’s chest.

His face was warm, still coming down from his fever, and Theon wrapped an arm around him, running a hand through his hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to his brow and the corners of Robb’s lips turned up in a small grin.

“I can’t stay here for too long, you know?” Theon said, reaching for the remote as Robb clung tighter to him. “Our food will burn.”

Robb muttered something in response.

“Come again?”

“I said,” He started, lifting his face a little from Theon’s chest, “let it burn. I don’t want you to leave again.”

Theon laughed softly as Robb laid his head back down.

“You’re such a baby.”

“Your baby,” Robb mumbled a little petulantly.

Theon just smiled in amusement, stroking Robb’s hair again. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading! :)  
> come find me on tumblr @ peachytyrells


End file.
